


Catstiel

by apocalypsecat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Castiel, Catstiel, Fluff, Gen, One-Shot, cas cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsecat/pseuds/apocalypsecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sense! This," Dean pointed vaguely at the cat, who hissed slightly, "Does not make any sense."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catstiel

"Are you sure Sammy?" Dean stared sceptically at the black kitten who calmly sat beside them. The cat - he still didn't want to call it Cas - had been scratching their motel door to bits an hour earlier. Dean could have sworn he was being judged as he had picked up the scrawny thing and brought it inside and since then, all the cat had done was stare up at them like they were idiots; Dean didn't know if that was the cat or the Cas in him. It could go either way, frankly.

"It's Sam and yeah, it makes sense," Sam replied without looking away from the laptop. Research wasn't proving to be a piece of pie – there weren't many results for angels turning into cats, not even made up anecdotes on some urban legend bullshit website. Sam was Sam and he had squat, which pretty much meant that they were screwed.

"Sense?! This," Dean pointed vaguely at the cat, who hissed slightly, "Does not make any sense. Sammy." Sam sighed and shut the lid of his laptop.

"I think your damn porn put a virus on the laptop I can't get anything." Sam frowned at the computer.

"Awh, is college boy having a little trouble?"

"Shut up jerk." Sam shrugged on his coat and grabbed the motel keys.

"But seriously? You got nothing?"

"Yeah I got squat with a side of jack." Sam spat sarcastically.

"Dude we're in the middle of the damn Apocalypse we can't have have Cas being transformed into a ball of fluff that couldn't harm the fleas on its scrawny fur!" At that, the cat hissed, his ears flattened themselves against his fur and his back arched.

"I think you pissed him off," Sam whispered, trying not to smile and failing miserably. "I'm gonna go to the library, see if they have anything on this. I'll grab some pie on the way back." Dean jumped up. He couldn't deal with Cas as a frigging cat on his own. No. Way. In. Hell.

"Nonono you are not leaving me alone with him," Dean protested, standing in front of the door. Sam laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean I think you can deal with a cat for a few hours." Dean stepped away from the door, hands shoved into his pockets.

"I don't even like cats. I'm allergic."

"No Dean, that was the what you said to that girl you did in 11th when she asked you to watch over her cats." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Besides, you like Cas." Sam smirked and slammed the door shut. Dean opened it again. He was about to argue that he really couldn't stay alone with Cas and also what the hell did Sam mean? But hey, he was the older brother right? Nothing could faze him. Nothing could... shit, how was he going to deal with this?

"You better get me that pie you bitch!" Dean shouted in his frustration.

"Don't count on it jerk!" Dean stayed by the open door for a few moments before stepping back inside and closing it.

"Guess it's just you and me, so don't go comatose on me." Dean said with a smirk. Cas tilted his head sideways, his eyes narrowing and Dean had to roll his eyes. You'd think that turning into a cat would give you some sort of magical understanding of pop culture.

"Screw what I just said I'm gonna go comatose so don't," Dean waved his hands about, "Shit anywhere okay? I'll leave the window open so just go outside and... yeah okay, I think you get the picture."

Dean started stripping and the cat kept staring at him and dammit Dean should not feel this uncomfortable undressing near a cat. But that cat was Cas and just, holy crap this whole damn thing was messed up.

"Cas. Could you just not do that?" Cas tilted his head and Dean sighed. "Just look away man, I mean, cat, fuck. Just look the damn other way Cas! Screw it I'm done anyway and I need my fucking four hours." Dean turned off the lights and collapsed on the bed. He hoped Cas wouldn't start mewling and waking up the whole damn motel but chances weren't high so he decided to just let go and go to sleep.

He was drifting off when he suddenly felt a small tug on the blanket. His grip immediately tightened on the knife underneath his pillow and his eyes snapped open. He was about to get up when he saw black fur peaking over the side of the bed. Dean sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"What now Cas?" The cat mewled, snuggling into the blanket. "No fucking way Cas. I don't care if you're a cat we're not gonna be cuddle buddies." Cas didn't budge. "Fine you overgrown baby. I swear, if any of this goes to Sam-" Cas interrupted Dean by flicking his tail across his fingers. Dean nodded.

And if he felt the bundle of fur climb up on his chest and heard him purring, he sure as hell didn't mind it or mention it. And if he was conscious of the fact that he rubbed the cat between his ears and stroked the fur on its back until he fell asleep, he sure as hell wasn't gonna admit it. Dean closed his eyes and let Cas' presence drift him into an easy slumber.


End file.
